When the World Starts Caving In
by kdaniel
Summary: Every Ron has his day and this is the start of his or so he thinks (this is AU). first part is a T rating moves into an M rating for more violent content as it climax's. 1st official fanfic so please take that into consideration when reading, Thanks! and review if time allows.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first official fanfic so please go easy with reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 1

With the events of their Graduation a year behind them Kim and Ron sat at their preferred booth in Bueno Nacho. With Kim being away most of the time in Upperton attending college for Foreign Affairs, while Ron was taking Culinary Arts classes at Middleton Technical College.

"I'm telling you KP… One day… One day I will own my own restaurant that people the world over will come to try my dishes and…"

"Ron" Kim interjects, " I have no doubt that you will have your own place but you will have to expand upon the Naco, you know that right?"

Kim tries to be sincere and not hurt Ron's feelings or crush his dreams; however, she doesn't want him to get his expectations for culinary stardom to high.

"Besides" says Kim "If I have to travel for diplomatic missions then you could come with and do…". She pauses thinking for a second then says rather seductively "Private meals… for officials and of course me". She starts to daydream of their prospective future together with her helping save the world through alternative means rather than having to beat up the typical villain.

Ron likes the idea of the couple traveling the world together while not being attacked, or injured, and getting to enjoy all the cultural differences, as well as the food. Ron always had a large appetite, but only recently began to appreciate all of the different cuisines he had just stuffed his face with previously. Nevertheless, Ron had his idea for their future as well; he planned on opening his restaurant and taking care of Kim and their future family.

"That's a great idea Kim, but maybe we can go over all the details later right now I want to demolish this Naco before it gets cold." After Ron finishes his statement he immediately devours his Naco in 3 giant bites. Rufus who had been sitting in the nacho container licking up any last remnants of cheese squeaks at Ron for eating like that in front of Kim, but mainly for not sharing his food.

"Thanks Rufus, you know Ron can't remember to use table manners in front of his BFGF" Kim says wily. Rufus nods and squeaks a confirmation.

"Not cool dude" Ron says under his breath and gives Rufus the look that he crossed a line.

After finishing their meal and telling sweet nothings to each other for well over an hour Kim looks down at her wrist Kimmunicator and see's how much time has passed.

"We got a Sitch Ron!" she says as she jumps up from the table, "We have 10 minutes to make it to the movie, you clear the table and I'll grab the car".

As Kim rushes outside to start the car Ron picks up their trays and heads to the trash cans while Rufus jumps in his pocket. "See ya next Time Ned" Ron hollers back to their old friend and exits to find Kim waiting at the curb.

"You took your sweet time I hope we can still get tickets" Kim says rather sorely as Ron sits down and Rufus goes to his little cubby hole to curl up on his bed that the tweebs installed for him.

"You know KP we could head over to the Park instead, and watch the sunset under the ol' oak tree like we used to" Ron replies back sheepishly not trying to give away what he had planned. In his other pocket he had a secret not even Rufus knew about. Over the last year since graduation he knew that Kim was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and had started saving up so he could buy her a ring that showed that love. He had taken extra shifts at SmartyMart when they weren't on missions or while Kim was off at school. He had finally gotten enough together to get her something truly special that he felt symbolized their love.

In a tiny ring box he had a rose gold band to compliment her flowing red hair, and had a modest sized ¾ karat diamond as the central stone. The true thing that sold it to him though was the two ½ karat emeralds as the accent stones that reminded him of Kim's eyes, which he happened to be staring dreamily into.

"It's just the perfect timing, and I want to spend some alone time with you and not be in a cramped theater ya know" Ron quickly adds to his previous statement.

Kim eyes him suspiciously since he had acted stranger than usual most of the day. In reality Ron was terrified she would freak and run at the sight of a ring especially since they had only been dating officially for just over 2 years.

"Yea that would be nice, but cant get to handsy in public Mr. Monkey Master " Kim wisecracks.

They arrive at the Park with a few minutes to spare before the sun starts to set and make their way to their favorite spot since they were children. Ron left Rufus at the car which the naked mole rat didn't mind since it gave him the chance to keep napping. His heart is starting to race as the close the gap between the tree which they had carved their initials in years ago to symbolize their friendship only now they would have a new more memorable event to relate to this oak tree that was a living testament to their growth as individuals as well as a couple.

They arrive at the base of the tree and Kim knows something is off she can sense something is on Ron's mind but cant quite place her finger on it. She leans into him and rises to her tiptoes, which Ron knows is her request for one of him famous kisses. They lock lips and spend several passionate moments holding each other and just kiss forgetting about everything else in the world. Ron's heart starts to calm down and he knows now is the perfect time he slowly pulls away from the Women that meant more than life to him and clears his throat.

'Well someone seems to be better what's up mister?" Kim queries her partner real quick.

Ron just stares back into her eyes and begins to speak "Your eyes never cease to amaze me, every time I look into them its like I'm swimming in emerald pools".

"Where are you going with that?" Kim asks as lightly and seductively as she can without getting carried away.

"Well KP you know we have been friends forever, and I've just been thinking you know we started dating and have been apart for awhile…" Ron starts to stumble on his words.

"Andddd?" Kim starts leaning back closer towards him trying to see what he was getting at.

Ron continues, "…Andddd I never want us to be apart anymore I want us to always have each others backs, and be together…"

"Of course we will always have each others backs Ron, I love you silly" Kim interrupts.

Ron chuckles then resumes, "And I love you too KP, I mean I Love you Kim". He then starts to drop to his knee and pull the small box out of his pocket lifting it up to open. Kim's eyes grow and her mouth starts to open to gasp as Ron finishes, "And that's why Kimberly Anne Possible I want to know will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim stood there mouth agape at the sudden proposal from her boyfriend. Without another moments hesitation she responded, "YES Ron, YES I will marry you!"

She pulls him up and they embrace and share another kiss. Right about this time they pull apart long enough to see the sun starting to set putting of a whole plethora of radiant colors, and take a seat against the tree with Kim nuzzling hear head into Ron's shoulder while he lays his head on top of hers.

Ron gives one of his famous "Boo-yah!", to which Kim looks up to him and replies with, "Yea Ron, definitely Boo-yah." The two lovers then proceed to kiss way past dusk not wanting this moment to end.

Realizing they needed to get home soon both Kim and Ron reluctantly stood up and walked back to the car. Rufus being none the wiser woke up from his nap and upon seeing it was dark squeaked at them for being gone so long. It was then that Rufus realized that the two approaching never took their eyes off each other while they entered the car, and as Kim put her hands on the steering wheel I saw the new addition to her hand. His eyes grew and he started to mimic a trumpet noise for the wedding march, then jumped up and hugged Kim's face nuzzling her cheek.

"That's right we love you too Rufus", Kim tells him with Ron chiming in "That's right buddy we love ya."

The trio then drive off back towards their homes when suddenly kim blurts out, "so when should we tell our parents?!"

Ron's thoughts then creep to Mr. Dr. P and he outbursts, "I don't wanna go into a black hole!"

"Ron… dear… daddy isn't going to send you into a black hole for wanting to commit yourself to me", Kim says reassuringly.

"You don't know that KP, you know how he gets about his Kimmie-cub" Ron states in a panic.

Kim then leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, which seems to calm him down enough to start listening to reason. "We will go tell them together if it makes you feel better" Kim says to her fiancé to which Ron shakes his head.

The group arrives at the Possible household and start making their way up to the door when it suddenly flies open with none other James Possible standing there.

"Well where have you two been coming home so late?" He asks the approaching youth.

"Actually Mr. Dr. P its only 9:30 and normal curfew is 10 soooo…" Ron retorts to which James replies with, "I know what time it is Ronald, but I asked why your home late because you missed family dinner night."

"Don't be mad daddy, we were just down at the park watching the sunset then went to Bueno Nacho" Kim says in her normal father diffuser voice as they enter the home. At the same time Anne Possible walks into the living room and lets her thoughts slip out loud, " did he do it yet?" as she covers her mouth and coughs trying to divert attention to her comment.

"What?" Kim asks quickly and looks to Ron for answers.

"It's no big KP, she just meant if we had dinner yet… yea that's what she meant," he says with a chuckle. Kim moves her hands to her hips and gives him the look that says she doesn't buy it.

"Ronald, would you care to explain what she really meant," Kim says with a hint of malice at the poor excuse for a lie.

"No Kimmie-cub dear Ronald here approached us sometime ago with his intentions and wanted to know if he had our blessings for..." James clears his throat at the next thought, "your 'future' together."

Kim then looks back to Ron throwing her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss that makes her dad cough to get her back to the conversation at hand. Ron meanwhile just sits there with his goofy grin he always has after they finish a smooch session.

"Well come on lets see the ring dear," Anne says to bring everyone back in to the now. Which prompts Kim to bring her hand up to flaunt her new accessory. James whistles, " Wow Ronald that there is quite a ring now I see why you have been so secretive about it."

"Ron I cant believe you did this old fashioned, that's so…. Romantic of you… I like romantic," Kim says starting to close in on Ron again, to which he holds her arms signifying now is not the time.

Everyone continued to talk and congratulate the newly engaged couple and started talking about all that would have to be planned with Kim being away and Ron being busy as well to which Ron replied, "No worries Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P also Kim, I had wade call in few favors from people we have helped and they were glad to pitch in their services."

Kim looks back at Ron in admiration at how grown up he had become over the last year, and how effort he put into this whole night without any sort of major slip-up. _He is going to make a good husband_ Kim thought to herself.

thanks for continuing to read my attempt at a story, sorry its taking a while to really take off I got some ideas and started to run with it but the good stuff will becoming soon. I hope everyone enjoys and if you have the time feel free to leave a review or PM all are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 3

Several months have passed since our heroes became engaged. Most the plans have ben finalized with the wedding just over a month away at the beginning of spring. Ron wanted a spring wedding to symbolize his love with all of the new life coming forth compared to his love for Kim constantly being renewed. The couple is out on a weekend retreat at a nearby park where they can cozy up by a warm fire without prying eyes or anyone to interfere.

"Can you believe how close we are to this next chapter in our lives future Mrs. Stoppable?" Ron asks playfully as they snuggle up with their backs against a log they placed around the fire circle.

"It's no big Ron I mean we have saved the world countless times this will be nothing, but I do like the ring to that name," Kim replies lifting her head to get another kiss from her fiancé.

"I mean I know we have done some amazing things together but…" Ron pauses to collect his thoughts then continues, "now everything is going to change, and I'm going to have the most amazing women beside me but what if I cant be measured up the same and be as good as you need me to be…"

"Ron you will always be good enough for me… I mean you do have some… quirks but its those quirks that make you my Ron and not someone else" Kim responds sitting up and looking him deep into his eyes to confirm she means what she says. They just stare into each other's eyes for a while looking into their souls feeling the love they each share.

About this time elsewhere on the mountain someone lurks in the shadows watching the young couple as they carry on with their activities and makes a noise of disgust at the sight of the lovey-dovey nonsense. The mysterious figure then recedes back further into the foliage to regroup and initiate their attack.

Suddenly out of nowhere the couple is caught in a blast that shatters the their campsite scattering their gear around. Ron does the only thing he can think of and grabs Kim's arms hard and throws her out of the way right as another explosion goes off mere feet in front of them. Kim is thrown forward about 10 more feet and lets out a small scream from hitting a rock and loses consciousness.

Waking up and seeing double Kim shakes her head to correct the problem and notices the sun is much lower in the sky. The thought then dawns on her "Ron!" she screams repeatedly to try and find her savior but can't find him. She then searches the campground for any clues to his whereabouts when she comes across her worst fear.

Sitting in front of her where they had sat around the campfire are several shredded articles of clothing that Ron had been wearing covered in blood. The site of the crater and remnants of Ron sends her into an inconsolable twist of rage and agony as she picks up all that remains. She proceeds to whip up her wrist kimmunicator and rings for Wade.

He answers on the second ring, "Hey ya Kim, aren't you two still…" as Kim Interrupts with " Wade track Ron now and scan these clothes there was an explosion and… and… and…" she starts crying uncontrollably as Wade hurries to do her request.

Wade tries to get Kim's attention but takes a while " Kim! Kim! Please listen Kim!" She then stops long enough to hear him out.

"I cant pick up Ron's tracker its as if someone turned it off but that is his blood… ill keep looking into it," he finishes and ends communication as Kim lets out a primal and guttural scream of pure rage.

After rushing back to town Kim tells her and Ron's Parents what has happened. Everyone is clearly upset but James suppresses his emotion to be a rock for everyone to lean on as they all attempt to fight through grief.

"Now Now everyone Ron is a fighter I mean just look at how determined he was to protect Kimmie-cub and all the times he has come back from worse in the past he probably made it out and went for help," James words help bring some reprieve to the group but even he has his doubts.

"I have to find him… Wade any updates?!" Kim barks.

"Sorry Kim nothing yet but there was an overhead satellite at the time that was doing some surveillance testing ill see what I can find," Wade ends his link and turns his chair not knowing what to make of this situation.

Kim is rummaging around her room looking for everything that could be of use for search and rescue mission. She is wearing her Mark II battlesuit, which looks like the first suit, but its abilities are more enhanced than its predecessor. The other distinguishable difference is the blue lines change color depending on what power is being used at the time.

"Hold on Ron I'm coming I will find you even if it kills me," Kim declares to no one but her rage is fueling her to go to the ends of the Earth to find him. She is willing to uproot every tree, knock down every mountain, and drain every ocean until Ron is back in her arms.

Luckily Rufus had stayed home this trip, as he has been sick as of late, but hops into Kim's side pack ready to help however he can. Kim reaches down and rubs his head to comfort her companion when the Kimmunicator rings.

Barely through the first ring she answers catching Wade a little by surprise. "Kim I found something but don't know quite what to make of it…" he is interrupted.

"What is it Wade tell me," she responds with a serious tone.

"The person who attacked you and Ron is none other than…"

"What happened? Where am I? and why does my body hurt so bad It feels like covered in burns?" Ron says as he rubs the bump protruding from his head in the dark dungeon like room he sits in.

Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but what do you think far? let me know, and I am Working on chapter 4 now, from here on out the story will start to get more violent so take that into consideration. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

Chapter 4

Ron looks at his surrounding ad his eyes adjust to the low light conditions. The only thing in his small cell is a straw mattress that he is laying on and a bucket with a ladle for water. Outside the cell door is a sconce with a flickering torch that lets him see the injuries had sustained. Most of his body was covered in second-degree burns with some third-degree, as well as cuts and torn flesh where fragmented material tore into him. Fighting through the pain he slowly moves into the lotus position to perform basic healing abilities sensei had taught him.

"Aww man I hope Kim is ok, last I remember I had just thrown her and then BOOM", run recollects his last memories out loud. As finishes getting into position a blue aura starts to cover his entire body and with his mystical monkey powers take effect his cells slowly begin the regeneration process.

After several hours of meditation Ron came out of his trance and the healing slowed but most of his burns had healed enough to move around without to much pain and the cuts had scabbed over. It was then that Ron noticed he was being observed and looked once more to his cell door and that's when he saw his captor staring with a evil grin. It was none other than the nefarious…

"The person who attacked you and Ron is… Monkey Fist!" Wade exclaimed.

" Monkey Fist! But wait Wade since when has Monkey Fist used explosives?" Kim's venting turns into a question at Wade's revelation.

"I'm not sure Kim, but he didn't return to his old lair either I'll keep looking into it" Wade completes his statement then ended the call.

"I guess I'll just wait here then… what does Wade want?" Kim looks back down at the communicator to see she has a message.

 _Kim forgot to mention look outside you window I have a new prototype for you to try, it hooks into your battlesuit. Good Luck!_

Kim walks over to her bedroom window and looks down. Sure enough there was a small drone that had landed with a fingerprint locked box. After taking the box the drone took off flying back to its point of origin while Kim took the box back to her desk and placed her thumb on the scanner. The box beeped and then opened revealing a weird contraption. Upon further inspection Kim realized it was an eye and earpiece and thought to herself _Wade you rock._

"Hello Monkey Fist," Ron says tranquilly "When did you get freed from the Yono?"

"Oh that prison could not hold me YOU false wielder!" Monkey Fist screeches at Ron. "And now that I have you alone I will be able to take what is rightfully mine!" Fist ends with his iconic monkey laugh.

Monkey Fist walks away to set up his new plan to extract the mystical monkey powers from his arch-nemesis. Ron exhausted from his healing session proceeds to lie down and fall asleep to regain his strength for whatever laid ahead of him.

Meanwhile back in Middleton Kim was impatiently waiting for news regarding the disappearance of Ron. Hours had passed and she was still no closer to finding Monkey Fist's new lair, which drove her crazy. Even the tweebs had joined in the hunt trying to ping Ron's damaged locater beacon but to no avail.

"Sorry Sis we just can't," Jim started.

"Seem to ping Ron's locator," Tim Finished.

"Thanks for trying tweebs but we have to keep trying," Kim tried to show her appreciation but was under so much stress she still came off agitated. The twins walked back to their computers and began to get to work feeling bad that they weren't able to solve this problem yet. Kim walked downstairs to the garage and paced around her car waiting at a moments notice to take off.

 _Beep Beep de Beep_

"Go Wade!" Kim quickly says to her wrist as Wade pops up on the screen. Rufus pops his head out of the pocket to see what is going on and upon hearing Wade runs up to Kim's shoulder to listen.

" Great news Kim I have the coordinates to Monkey Fists new lair uploading them to your GPS now!" Wade barely finishes talking before Kim ends the call and jumps in her car and mashes the on button and throwing it in gear. She only has one thought on her mind but it's all she needs to get moving. _I'm coming Ron!_

Kim brings her car down after configuring back from jet mode to conserve what fuel she has left. Wade can launch a fuel canister from the classified Possible satellite that James put into orbit for emergencies but she doesn't have the time now. She has already wasted too much time waiting for this information on Ron's possible location. She leaves her car back about a quarter mile from the ancient castle that is pinging on her Kimmunicator and stealthily runs through the forest to approach. She reaches the wall and pulls out her grapple gun, and shoots up at a tower ascending the wall and lands on a rampart. She takes a quick look around and it looks like there has been a fight or some other misfortune as the central courtyard is in shambles with debris laying everywhere.

"Please be ok Ron I'm finally here I am so close," Kim whispers to herself with her heart racing in anticipation to throw her arms around him.

She slowly makes her way through the castle seeing all of the destruction but not seeing any bodies to show what happened here. It looks as if there is no one around so she starts calling out for Ron but to no avail. When she stumbles across the dungeons she gets hopeful and when she gets to the holding cells she searches each calling for Ron but no one is there.

She exits the holding cells and makes her way to the central tower where she finds a strange machine in the center of the room that looks like it had been used recently. _This must be Fists room_ she thinks to herself as she scans the room. When suddenly something catches her eye in a nearby alcove. As she approaches she starts to feel her heart race and then screams in a panic, "NO it can't be! RON! RON! NO hold on baby I'm coming!" as she approaches a horribly injured body and gasps when she looks upon him.

What do you think so far? let me know I don't bite. I will work on the next chapter tomorrow and will hopefully have it up either tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. additionally this chapter starts the mentioned violence

Chapter 5

She makes it over to the body then slowly backs away tears rolling down her face. She then turns and see's a command console and calls for Wade to hack in and retrieve the security footage.

"No big Kim anything right now, and I'm so sorry," Wade says trying to comfort her grieving friend. Just about this time the security footage starts to roll starting with Ron In his cell and starting his meditation. She continues watching until she gets to a point where Ron is restrained by monkey henchman and led to the room she currently occupies.

 _3 hours prior_

"What are you planning on doing with me Fist?" Ron says demandingly.

"Oh you will see my foe I don't want to ruin the surprise MWUHAHEHEHE!" Fist replies high on his intrepid success. They make their way to the room with the strange machine and sitting in a nearby alcove glowing with a red aura is a statue of the Yono.

"No you can't win Fist that trick didn't work last time, this time will be no different!" Ron is starting to get excited at the strange magic at work here. Fist just laughs and hooks Ron up the machine and binds him to it and then walks to the Yono statue. He picks up the statue, which intensifies the glow emitting from it, and places it on a pedestal in the middle of the machine. Ron tries to yell at Fist but his mouth has been gagged and no matter how hard he struggles he can't get it or his arms loose. Monkey Fist then takes his place on the other platform and commands his minion to activate the machine.

"Start it immediately I want to revel in my new power as soon as possible!" Fist then begins to breath heavy with anticipation.

The machine whines and whirs as it powers up with unholy sounding noises followed by the glow of the Yono statue and Ron becoming sheathed in his blue aura. Fist is laughing manically as he feels power well up inside of him when suddenly everything goes white. He and ron are sitting there in nothingness with only the Yono statue. Suddenly the statue begins to crack and move revealing the Yono spirit. Ron just bows his head to his impending fate and lifts his hands into a humble placement. Fist however points at Ron and shrieks "With the power of the Yono your mystical powers are now mine!"

With this action the Yono statue turns his head to Fist and begins to speak, "I remember you! You are the one who escaped my realm." He then turns to Ron " I recognize you also. You were the one who defeated this excuse of a master." The spirit then turns to Fist once more and bellows in a voice that could shake the heavens " the one before you humbles himself to me, The great Yono, you however wish to just abuse my almighty powers. For this blasphemy all of your power will be mine!" Fist Screams and looks in horror as his aura is ripped from his body and sucked into the Yono's hand causing him to double over as the last bit is ripped away. Yono then turns back to Ron and walks up to him and says just loud enough for Fist to hear "You shall be my vessel and bring about my will of destruction!"

Ron looks up and before he can move or do anything the Yono plunges the hand with aura radiating from it into his chest. He screams in agony as his very essence is being altered with Fist just staring mouth ajar in absolute horror. The Yono statue just chuckles and returns to his original position and turns back into stone with their surrounding returning back around them.

Ron then breaks free from his restraints and lets out an evil laugh and darts his eyes to Fist who still is standing there bewildered.

Kim looks away from the monitor unable to tell what she had just witnessed. She looks at her Kimmunicator and calls Wade.

"Wade I need help now we got a sitch I cant even handle without her help" Kim says biting her lip at the end knowing it to be true.

"What did you see Kim I'm still processing on my end? And are you sure there would be no going back if we call her." Wade says this calmly trying to get Kim to think this through.

"Do it!" she says before looking back at the monitor.

Fist starts backing away from the now white glowing Ron as he walks towards him.

"I told you fist your plan would never work and now you shall pay… with your life Mwuhahahahaha!" Ron closes the gap and begins fighting with Monkey Fist.

The fight is totally one sided as Ron blocks everything Fist throws effortlessly. Fist tries for a round house kick to which Ron grabs his leg gives a smirk and proceeds to snap Fists Fibula and Tibia in half causing him to scream out in pain. But Ron doesn't stop there he then repeatedly pummels the same legs Femur until the bone is pulverized and a bloody lump of bone fragments. He then Grabs him by the left arm and twists it all the way around and brings it back up to its original position in the process ripping all the ligaments and tendons in his arm then proceeds to snap his humorous into two. By this point Fist is so disoriented with the pain he can no longer function. Ron proceeds to throw him by the newly snapped arm into the machine causing it to dislocate at the shoulder. Fist just sits there in a daze while Ron takes his advantage and proceeds to mutilate the opponents remaining two limbs into an undistinguishable mess. After he finishes crushing the finger bones in all four hands of the pitiful sight of his former arch-nemesis he picks him up and tosses him across the room to the alcove the Yono statue resided. Ron retrieves the statue, as Fist lies gasping for breath only to see his Doom walking towards him.

"It seems fitting don't you think… more like poetic justice." Ron taunts Fist as he raises the statue above his head.

"NO!" is all fist can get out as Ron brings the statue down on is head crushing it like a grape between 2 fingers with blood and brain matter spewing everywhere.

Ron licks the blood off of his lips and turns around to the amassed group of monkey ninjas behind him with their heads bowed and an arm outstretched symbolizing they accept him as their master.

"Now who wants to go have some fun?" Ron says as he walks away from the scene and the monkeys start to go crazy destroying everything in sight.

What do you think? let me know. Do you think Ron will snap out of it? what does the Yono want? stay tuned for the next chapter which should be out soon. thanks as always


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the portrayed characters

Chapter 6

"No… I can't believe it… Ron could… never… do something like that… What has happened!?" Kim's voice cracks as she tries to find the words for what she just witnessed. Kim collapses to the floor and looks back over to the mutilated corpse of Ron's former arch foe, and continues to cry into her hands.

"Kim I have contacted Shego and she says she needs proof!" Wade tries breaking through Kim's sobbing. She points her phone so Wade can clearly see the body in front of her. He gasps and shock and a split second later an Image of Shego pops up on the Kimmunicators screen and see's the sight before her and only says 4 words, "When and where Princess?"

Wade launches canister 03 from the secret possible satellite for Kim to refuel the car on the experimental J200 fuel her father had created several years prior. The satellite contained 4 rows of canisters each marked between 1 and 6.

"Kim were going to need to send a restock mission soon for the satellite we are down to the last few canisters for each system with only 1 left for the battlesuit regeneration kit," Wade informs Kim. Wade takes great pride in his satellite system as it allows him to send care packages to Team Possible in emergency events that could turn the tide of a fight.

"I read you Wade I just can't believe what I saw… I mean Ron… killing… Fist… I mean anyone…" she trails off going back into deep thought as the hooks up the nozzle from canister 03.

"Tell Shego I'm… I'm going to be a little late to the rendezvous… I have to make a stop first," Kim finishes without breaking into tears before Wade hangs up. She hops into the car dreading her next stop but knows it's a crucial one with the same thought running through her head _It's as if my whole world is caving in around me._

Kim arrives 12 hours later back in Middleton, from the secret Cambodian castle Monkey Fist had occupied, in no particular rush to face what came next. She had called ahead and asked the Possibles and Stoppables to meet her at home with urgent news. Kim brings the purple customized sedan down to the street just before reaching her home and slowly pulls into the driveway. She leans forward resting her head on the steering wheel and lets out a deep breath knowing what happens next will destroy everyone sitting in the house.

Kim exits her car and makes her way to the front door each additional step feels heavier like she is carrying an ever-increasing boulder. She reaches the door and her hand automatically reaches for the handle but freezes before she makes contact staring at the door time coming to a stop. It's only when the door starts to open she snaps back to reality and sees her dad standing there with an arm outstretched to bring her inside.

"Come on Kimmie-cub let's get you settled in," James tells his daughter as he leads her to the waiting party in the living room. Everyone is gathered around with Mrs. Stoppable looking up at Kim with eyes looking for answers and all Kim can do is turn away from the eyes combing her for answers.

Shego stares at her monitor reviewing the security tape Wade had uploaded for the tenth time. _This doesn't make any sense why did the buffoon turn so quickly?_

"Its almost like the time Aviarius made him evil but even then… he never killed anyone… and especially to the point of mutilation?" Shego questions out loud to no one in particular as she rewinds the footage one more time. Kim had left 12 hours prior but had called Shego to say she needed some time before meeting her and Dr. Drakken at their latest lair.

The antiheroes had been lying low since helping save the Earth with no evil take over plans over the past year. Shego had reverted to theft to cover Drakken's expenses for his latest inventions, which included more humanitarian purposes incase of another alien retaliation, but other than that had kept their noses clean.

Shego turns around to go talk to Drakken when suddenly the proximity alarm goes off causing her to wheel her head around.

"We aren't expecting Princess yet?" she asks puzzled.

Kim sullenly walks up the stairs as she hears Mrs. Stoppable bawling on the couch with Mr. Stoppable and the Possibles trying to support her. She recalls the rough recollecting of events revolving around Ron's capture and sudden personality flip, she left the murder of Fist out as that would be devastating to everyone downstairs.

"What has happened to my… to our Ron?" she had blatantly asked Kim upfront. This line just runs through Kim's head as she enters room. She whispers to herself again, "I wish I knew."

Ron's mom had caught herself knowing it wasn't just her son missing, but her husband's son, the Possibles soon to be son-in-law, and most importantly Kim's husband to be. Given the circumstances though no one gave it a second though as everyone was distraught over Ron's situation. No one interrupted Kim while she told all the events that had transpired with a very somber look on her face. They knew doing so might result in her cutting the explanation short from being unable to talk further about the memory. After she had finished her story everyone sat in silence for a moment absorbing the news, and Kim put her head down closing her eyes. She abruptly lifted her head up to see six individuals hugging her, even the tweebs, and she hugged them all back as if it was her last. Following the group hug everyone let Kim up so she could go be alone and think.

Kim walks over to her closet and shifts her clothes to the right revealing the battlesuit storage chamber. Her hand quivers as she lifts her hand to the hand print security system. It fails the first time as she is shaking to bad for it to make a positive read, so after taking another deep breath she lays her hand on the pad and after a second a green light flickers and with a beep the chamber unseals with a loud hiss. Vapor flows out as the sliding doors open revealing the thing tearing her soul apart.

"Ron… Please…" Is all the distraught young woman can say as she stares at her wedding dress.

What do you think so far? please leave a review if you like or dislike what I'm doing. chapter 7 will be on the way soon as I am on a roll. as always Thanks for taking the time to read. Another positive you all have done for me is having 80 readers in the last 2 days so thank you again to all who have read up to this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the portrayed character. Also a graphic violence warning for the following chapter.

Chapter 7

Kim awoke the next morning lying across her bed, her wedding dress partially across her body with the rest on the bed while holding a pillow with one of Ron's signature hockey jerseys around it. She noticed she had a companion also trying to get some comfort; Rufus was snuggling against her neck and cheek still asleep. She gently reaches up and rubs his head slowly waking him until he stretches and hops off onto the mock Ron pillow and giving a sigh. Kim sits up and slowly lifts the dress off of herself noticing she was still in her battlesuit.

"Guess I forgot to change last night…" Kim says with a sigh.

"Understandable," Rufus squeaks at his friend as he runs up and hugs her side.

"Thanks Rufus… I needed that… I guess I got so caught up at looking in the mirror and picturing the day… I kind of just wanted to hold on to that moment." Kim stands up and returns her dress to its proper place releasing a single tear turning her head away but not before Rufus catches sight of it. He runs over to Kim as she finishes sealing up the dress, and runs up her leg circling around her torso and stops on her shoulder. She looks at the naked mole rat sitting on her shoulder and gives as good a fake smile as she can when Rufus reaches up and wipes the tear that still rested on her cheek and then nestles her cheek.

"Thanks again Rufus we will figure this out though," Kim walks over to the bed she set up a month's prior for him when Ron popped the question. He gets her hint and crawls up to the poofy make shift mattress and curls up knowing what she does next must be done alone.

 _Beep Beep de Beep_

"Go Wade!" Kim answers as his face pops up on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Kim! We have a major situation!" Wade shouts with Kim replying, "What would that be?"

"It's not good Kim," he says with his face turning sullen, "Global Justice sent me a file and many of your foes have been meeting the same fate as Monkey Fist."

Several grizzly images flash across the screen of her various foes, and she feels like she is going to be sick.

First is Duff Killigan with his collection of golf clubs pierced through his body like a human pincushion lying in a puddle of his own blood. One is going through his throat with a blood stained note stuck to the end of the club containing the words 'I Will'.

Next a picture of Prof. Dementor pops up with his ribcage busted outward exposing his organs to the elements causing them to spill out all around him on the floor. The most noticeable feature though was his cranium tipped backwards and his lower jaw ripped down only being held on by slivers of shredded flesh with a megaphone shoved in his mouth. Signifying how the small man always screamed at everyone, but then she noticed the note attached to the megaphone with the words 'Be Victorious'. Kim looks away for a moment before looking at the next photo.

Following Dementor was a picture of Motor Ed who had been flattened after being run over several times looking like week old roadkill. Beside his body was a supped up hotrod, so in a twist of fate the thing he loved most had taken out Ed. His note was pushed onto a pipe wrench which had been slammed and left in the deceased skull with brain matter leaking out reading 'This Time". Kim spits up in her mouth at the sight of the gear heads condition.

Scared to continue any further Kim glances back down to see the picture of Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior on the screen. Both were impaled on a 12ft post (3.66 meters) wearing lead block shoes that had been heated based on the severe burns on the lower legs. Both had their arms pulled out to the side by poles containing several meat hooks pierced through their flesh through non-vital locations. Additionally each had been whipped dozens of times with their flesh torn and falling off in several places. Last they both had steel masks that have been heated red hot, and placed on their faces, which through the heat led the masks to fuse to the melting flesh. Around triple S's and Junior's neck were wooden slats with Kim and Possible written in blood.

The last photo flashes across the screen before Kim knows what happened and she looks confused until she reads the name Camille Leon at the top. The former shape shifter is pinned to the ground like Da Vinci's petruvian man but her face is that of Ron's. However instead of his normal face this face has a Chelsea smile cut ear to ear and gashes carved all into her face in patterns resembling those found on a poisonous tree frog. The sight of this mixed with the 'Ha Ha' written all around her in blood made Kim wonder what was meant by her having Ron's face and all the lacerations on the face in the way they were portrayed.

"Wade what does all of this mean?... I mean this couldn't have been Ron all of the victims were to far spread out." Kim declares in an attempt to pry more information.

"Well Kim GJ feels Ron is now a global threat and scrambled all available agents to bring him in and figure out what is going on." Wade informs her before continuing, "He seems to have ghosted though as any trace of him has vanished… but Kim… that's not the all… I've been trying to raise Shego but haven't had any luck you need to get over there as soon as you can. Kim takes off for her car worried about what the failed communications might infer about Shego's current situation hoping she isn't to late.

Kim arrives at the lair with her mouth agape at the destruction in front of her. The lab lies in ruins with smoke billowing up fro the various craters and cavities in the secluded fortress. Kim lands her car and rushes inside the smoking ruins to a sight that she can only describe as a horror scene. Between the various dispatched henchman and pools of synthodrone-goo she see's the destroyed body of a blue madman. She approaches her former arch-nemesis and looks on in revulsion upon seeing his partially disintegrated corpse. His right leg was missing to the point halfway up his thigh leaving a bone fragment protruding from the stump. Scorch marks all across his torso and remaining leg were bad enough without his entire left arm missing, and most of his upper left chest in various stages of disintegration reaching up his neck where his carotid artery would be. She looks into his eyes and sees the expression of betrayal, and pain, as he likely knew his attacker.

The only thing that pulled her away from her observation was a cough coming from some nearby rubble. She creeps over to the source of the sound and sees a pair of legs, one in green one in black with green blood pooling around them. She leaps over and looks around the other side of the I-beam that had the protruding legs, and views the rest of Shego.

"Hey *cough cough* Princess… *cough cough* your prince… *groan* like when *cough* Aviarius switched…" Shego gets out before losing consciousness and slipping ever closer to death.

"Hang on Shego! Wade I need GJ medical to meet me now and launch canister 35!" She screams into her Kimmunicator. Kim uses her battlesuits strength mode that causes the blue lining to turn orange and glow brighter as she lifts the I-beam away from the bisected women. She tosses the beam to the side and grabs the two halves of Shego and slides them together.

Shego's powers include that of regeneration but even this would take to long to heal without outside assistance as she would have to completely reattach both halves of her severed body. About this same time wade is furiously clicking his keyboard contacting GJ with the request as well as setting up the satellite.

In orbit the Possible satellite begins to rotate aligning up the canister in the third row slot five with Kim's GPS coordinates. The canister marked 35 detaches from the satellite and after clearing itself activates a small booster to take it to its mark. The canister containing advanced healing components makes its way trough the atmosphere correcting its trajectory to accommodate the small hole in the ceiling that rockets through landing just feet away from Kim. She dashes to the canister grabbing the necessary pieces and returns to Shego spraying her with an advanced healing ointment, and then wrapping her with special bandages that bind her two halves together enough to move her while she starts regenerating.

"Hang on Shego we are headed for help I need you to make it!" Kim bellows as she gets Shego in the car and takes off for the nearest GJ medical center.

He stands there reviewing his plans, with his entire group of newfound henchman behind him, as he laughs manically crossing out all the images of the recently deceased. The lackeys all back way and start running their menial tasks for the following step in their new masters grand scheme just wishing to stay out of his way. The fanatical man turns around viewing out his new lairs large window. His blond hair swept back showing the cracks in his face and neck that project yellow aura out of them like cracks in lava flow only has one remark, " Soon Kim Possible… Soon!"

What do you think? still haven't received any reviews yet but am happy to see over 200 views, 150 of them today alone! thanks for taking the time to read but please drop a review to let me know if you like or dislike the direction I am going all criticism is appreciated. and as always Thanks again to all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed.

Chapter 8

Kim paces the floor outside of the operating room containing the green tinted woman who had the answers she searched for. It had been 16 hours since arriving at the secret Rocky Mountain complex, and Kim was growing impatient, "How much longer is this going to take? I NEED to see her!"

Kim's demand must have been heard because minutes later the head surgeon walks out to update her.

"We have been able to stabilize the patient but she is not out of the woods yet… you will be able to see her momentarily once she is moved to recovery…" the surgeon says before Kim abruptly interjects, "How long do I have to question her?"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible but we don't know how much she is going to recall right now after the trauma she received… I would not get my hope up for all the answers you seek."

The young redheaded woman just shoots the doctor a look that he knows means a wrong cord was struck. "We can't afford to have her memory fail… the world may depend on it… she is the only survival of a mass string of homicides." Kim pauses before continuing, "I'm sure your aware of those but while you were preoccupied with Shego an attack was launched on Hench Co. resulting in the death of Jack Hench and substantial burglary of company property." With the last comment she turns away and heads towards the recovery ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting for another half hour Kim was finally granted access to Shego. She bursts into the room and progresses to the patient's bedside grasping the injured woman's hand in her own.

"Hey Prin… Princess…Thanks" Shego gets out before Kim hushes her to conserve her energy.

"No big Shego it's what I do," Kim feeds her former foe the iconic line she used on her so many times before but on the opposite side of the meaning.

"Where is… Did Dr. D… Did he make it?" the green woman asks with apprehension, but with Kim turning and lowering her head away said all she needed to hear.

"The doctors told me your powers have been exhausted trying to keep your body alive… while I was… busy… and that you won't be able to fight again… I'm sorry Shego…" Kim trails off when she notices her listener start to space out into thought.

After a few moments of silence Shego replies, "Your Prince… he did this… but he wasn't the usual buffoon… he was something… more…" she pauses. Kim starts to say something but Shego hushes her. "Let me finish… Aviarius turned him once but this time it was different… he didn't have his blue glow… now it was yellow and… and his face was cracked surging with that yellow force… Kimmie…whatever you do… you cannot fight him alone…promise me!" Shego forces out the last part before passing out from pain and exhaustion. Kim calls for a nurse and then exits the room unsure of her next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blond hair is all that's visible before the man lifts his head revealing his yellow aura scored face. "Now that I have the required manpower and equipment my vision will be fulfilled Mwuhahaha… now all that remains is the build," he finishes with a dread-inducing grin. _No one can stop me now not even Kimberly Anne Possible!_

The deranged man is interrupted by a knock on the door where he in turns clicks a button sitting on the desk. The door slides open with a whoosh revealing one of the recently acquired scientists from Hench Co. R&D accompanied by a guard.

"S…Sir, we are ready to proceed with the weapon… have you uh considered a name for the project?" The nervous man asked.

Ron simply turned around looking into the mans eyes and announced to him, "Ruber Mortem." The scientist thinks back to his Latin class and his eyes grow as he recalls the meaning to be _Red Death_.

"Trust me once the weapon is complete SHE will know the significance of that name," Ron iterates as he turns back to his original position before being disturbed.

"Oh and doctor don't ever question me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks pass as Kim helps Shego recover in an attempt to get her in fighting condition. GJ was still scouring the planet looking for Ron and his new force of henchman. Shego had found out the reason why Kim was late to the rendezvous knowing she would have done the same thing but tried to play it off and mock Kim for being soft. Kim knew she was just trying to support her decision, but even Kim wondered what was going to happen, as their wedding date was just a week away.

Over the last several weeks Kim and Shego had swapped all pertinent information regarding Ron's capture, transformation into evil mastermind, and attack on all the former Villains without leaving a single trace. Wade had noticed dozens of new potential hot spots popping up across the globe but all turned out to be diversionary decoys. Kim had one plan for when she did meet Ron to hopefully snap him out of it or at least be distracted long enough to be captured.

Kim left the hidden fortress to return home for a quick visit as she had been keeping away since the revelation. Shego opted to stay behind and plan for their next attempt to recover Ron with Deputy Director Betty. Kim didn't mind as it gave her some time to be alone and grieve for her missing fiancé with encroaching wedding that looked like it was never going to happen. Not to mention GJ would probably arrest Ron until they figured out how to fix his 'condition'.

With her parents at work she snuck into the family home and made her way to her room and began collecting everything she would need for the upcoming operation. Rufus had been transported to GJ and was helping with some research into mystical monkey powers to try and determine a weakness in Ron's abilities. However looking at his bed made Kim dismayed again, as her two closest companions were no longer available and by her side like all the years past. The last few weeks had made Kim feel something inside that had never afflicted her before… she felt completely and utterly alone. Ron and Rufus always had her back, even when she had kept Ron in the friend zone for so long, and was there for every major sitch to even the most menial problems to support her without a second thought.

"Ron I will you by my side again… no matter what… I will be here for you until the very end…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what do you think so far? please review positive or negative. also would like to Thank DavidC20OfficialWriter for being the first to follow Thank You! and as always Thanks for reading everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: still don't own any of the characters (also graphic violence warning as well as minor language)

Chapter 9

Kim paces around the GJ headquarters waiting for her signal that the strike team found Ron. Doctor Director had given her an extra two days to get a break and rest because it was going to be full throttle from then on. She arrived back two days ago as the strike team was leaving for the newly suspected location of Ron, as they had intercepted an encrypted transmission between him and another base. Kim was to wait for the GO signal signifying they actually made a breakthrough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strike team had landed on the secluded island that was easily missed from a satellite scan based on its size and solitary mountain structure. A single blast door was all that existed at the surface with a vertical shaft that led to the main base. This feature was what allowed the lair to stay hidden for so long as any heat signature was masked by the rock formations.

Dr. Director aka Betty led the team with her second in command Will Du close on her heels followed by 60 of the best GJ agents. Agent Du approached the blast door and located the door lock mechanism placing his hacking device upon it. He twisted the knobs on the small console as it began to unlock the doors his device short-circuits and flies off. The door opens revealing a rising platform large enough to hold 30 people at a time.

"This is clearly a trap Dr. Director what should we do now?" Du quips to his superior as she looks into the now open compartment.

"I know agent but we have no choice. He clearly is here and is challenging us. Alright 2 teams now! Team 2 will follow agent Du! Team 1 lets move out!" Betty shouts as she moves onto the elevator platform.

Meanwhile sitting in front of his command terminal watching the security feed the Blond menace hit several buttons on his keypad setting up his traps for the edgy agents entering his home. Being satisfied with his choices he rotates his chair to stare out into the tranquil ocean scene before him and whispers only one word "Boo-yah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both teams made it successfully into the lair without any trouble or running into any henchman and started mobilizing through the base. Betty looks down at her communicator and identifies they are being jammed remotely. The group closes into a large central chamber full of consoles, monitors, and nefarious looking experimental equipment. Betty and Du walk forward leaving the group in the hall, they proceed with caution when suddenly a ray shield pops up at every entrance leaving the duo stranded in the room. The other agents don't have long to wait as in the other end of the hall henchman emerge out of hatches hidden in the floors and walls surrounding them. Fight for survival breaks out between the two opposing factions while betty and Du head for a terminal trying to override the jamming signal and open the ray shields.

The two uneasy commanders were disrupted fro their task as a platform lowered from the ceiling donning the person countless people were searching for.

"Well Well look who has finally found me… to bad we cant play for long I have a schedule to keep," Ron says as his lift stops abut 10 feet (3.05 meters) above his enemies heads. he then moves into a Tai Sheng Pek Kwar stance and starts emanating yellow aura from his entire body, and then the lotus blade slowly starts materializing in his hand colored in a deep red hue and twisted from the Yono's corruption.

Realizing they are completely outmatched Du does the only thing he can, "Dr. Director you override those consoles and get comms back up while I hold him off!"

Betty hates that option but knows it's their only choice right now and gets to work hacking the console.

"I see you have your magic sword Stoppable how about lending me something to fight with so we can fight like men?" Du says loudly so Ron could hear him clearly.

"Take your pick Du but as your name starts to imply YOU… ARE... DOOMED!" Ron yells back as he hits a button on the wrist keypad he wears. A panel in the floor opens and out raises a weapon rack with various melee weapons, which Will approaches.

To show he plans to play fair he takes his standard issue plasma resonator handgun and tosses it to the side pulling a halberd off the rack to use.

"You are more foolish than I thought agent you should have kept the gun for now you have no chance of survival!" Ron jumps from his platform sword behind his head bringing it down with all his might slamming into the just prepared Will's halberd. The clang is so loud Betty cocks her ahead around to see her agents struggle with her remaining eye and then goes back feverously smashing keys to finish her task.

After the initial strike Ron tucks his feet in resting them on the halberd and kicking off as hard as he can performing a backflip into the air. The sudden shift in weight staggers Will and as Ron reaches the apex of his jump and is upside down he takes his sword and throws it like a shuriken at Will who barely deflects the blade in time. As Ron lands from his jump he reaches his hand out and using his powers recalls the blade as it slowly makes its way back to his outstretched hand. Will is flabbergasted at the sudden show of power and realizes the graveness of his choice. The two exchange blows for several minutes with Du clearly tiring but Ron not even breaking a sweat. Its about this time Ron says, " I tire of these antics lets end this." And takes his sword and imbues even more of his power into it cutting the halberd leaving Will with a dumbfounded expression. Ron backs up and chucks his sword into a nearby pillar and charges Will to fight hand to hand. Du knows he is outmatched but is able to withstand some of the blows but rapidly more and more of his adversary's blows connect to his weakening body.

"Will I'm almost finished hang on!" Betty screams as she enters the last few lines into the computer.

"TAKE THIS!" Will barks as he shoots his Taser cable from his wrist to which Ron Just reaches out grabbing the cable with no shock having effect on him.

"I fell for that once long ago… but now your time is up," Ron says with a grin and rips on the cord dragging Will into his grasp. He struggles to break free from Ron's grip but to no avail as Ron rotates 130 degrees to his right.

"Goodbye Du you always were an arrogant prick." Will's eyes grow and he opens his mouth to reject his fate as he hears a sudden whoosh as the sword buried in the column behind his back comes lose flying across the room and then skewers him through his back straight though his heart. Will looks down blood already pouring from his drooped open mandible, and then back at Ron his eyes growing as his life fades away. He stares just for a second and then his head collapses with his last breath leaving his body and all fades to black.

Ron tosses his plaything to the side and turns his attentions to Betty who just finished her hack and slams a button on her wrist. She is then greeted by a sword that smashes the consoles in front her of her taking all communications down.

"Thank you DD for contacting her according to my plan.. oh and the only way to open the ray shields is if I surge my MMP into it… You were just my pawn all this time MWUHAHAHAHA!" Ron declares to the cowering woman in front of him.

Kim looks up from her pacing to see the Green Go button flashing and takes off for the hanger, "I'm coming Ron!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? should Ron be redeemed leave your answer in the reviews? I might also write an alternate ending after my original let me know in a review and it might motivate me to do it. please leave a review and as always Thanks to all of you for reading. P.S. next chapter you will be in for a treat.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just made up the order of words they take place in. Also i realize I made a mistake with Aviarius and that it should be Electronique but to late for that now.

Chapter 10

Dr. Director regained her composure and back flipped away from her assailant and scanned the room for a weapon. _I can't believe this was his plan… that he wanted us to find him… what does this mean?_ Her thoughts ended as she remembered the weapon stand and turned her eye towards it.

"Tell you what DD I'll be nice and let you pick a weapon first… better yet… I'll let you have the first move also after all… ladies first," Ron said his mouth forming a grin and giving a slight bow with an arm extended towards the weapons rack.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim arrived in the upper hanger that contained a retractable runway to find Shego already leaning against her custom car.

"Well Princess let's get this show on the road… something tells me they are going to need our assistance…" Shego says nonchalantly as she opens the passenger door and takes her seat. Kim would never say it out loud, but she was almost glad Shego was jeering her getting her head back in the game.

Kim hops in the car switches the engine on causing the hangar door to automatically open and there is a slight rumble in the ground. The hangar door triggers the runway to expose itself by having a giant stretch of land to lurch as land, trees, and rocks alike begin rotating clockwise while staying in place. On the flip side of the terrain is a full sized runway that synchs up to the door allowing for take off. She throws the lever with a blue ball with the letter R inscribed on it extending out her wings and experimental rocket engines and mashes the gas pedal. Within 3 seconds they are leaving the end of the runway and taking off into the sky heading towards her final destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betty walked warily towards the rack never taking her eye off Ron. She finally reached the weapons after what seemed an eternity. Her palms clammy she found exactly what she was looking for. A traditional hand-and-a-half sword giving her a wider range of options to attack and defend. _If only Will had used this instead of getting himself killed_.

Ron waits until she clears the rack and stands in the center of the room holding the sword with both hands and arms extended towards him. He then closes the gap and stands at the other side of the circular pattern on the floor and assumes his monkey style 'come at me' pose pointing the lotus blade at her in return.

"At your convenience," Ron says bluntly.

With this taunt Betty charges doing a midair summersault and slamming her sword down on Ron's sending sparks flying from the impact.

"Well I must say you are much more powerful than that pansy Du, I might actually have to use some exertion this time" strains Ron as the two push back and forth with their weapons. Betty withdraws first retracting her arms, and the slams down again to the left, then right. She sends several additional well-placed swings at the blond but none hit their mark as he parries them all then lunges his sword for Betty's throat! She doesn't have time to parry and sidesteps but not quite fast enough as the edge of the blade nicks the side of her neck missing her artery by millimeters. She grabs her neck readjusting her hand on the hilt and returns to a defensive stance waiting for the next attack.

The duel continues for several minutes with Betty realizing her time is up she throws everything she has remaining into one final attack. She jumps on top of a nearby console and then grabs the above head platform Ron came down on and swings herself upwards tucking her legs in so she lands on top.

"It is over Stoppable I have the high ground!" she gloats.

"Don't be foolish only an unskilled warrior needs the high ground A-Boo-a-Yah!" Ron retorts.

Betty leaps into the air and starts bringing her sword down towards Ron. Ron reacts by throwing the lotus blade straight at her like a dart, which she swings and knocks it across the room. She knows she has a few seconds of Ron being disarmed before is sword would return like Will's demise. She focuses and swings the sword back downward to finish off her opponent, and right as she is inches from his face he grabs her sword stopping her midair. Her eyelids open as far as they can as she tries to let go and fears the worst when suddenly _PHKKKKKKKT!_

Dr. Director looks down to see the lotus blade piercing her stomach, as Ron twists the blade tearing her organs, and then looks back up to where the sword should have been then back to Ron in confusion.

"Oh you thought I could only recall the blade? Why no my foolish friend I can rematerialize the sword to my hand at a whim… I only did that for Du because he was a dolt and it was intentionally misleading… Oh and DD one more thing… You were never going to win, as you never had a chance… everything has been exactly as I planned it and now no one can stop 'Ruber Mortem'," Ron then lowers betty low enough and gives her a peck o the cheek then lowers her to the ground. Her blood pools around her, as it gushes from the open wound, Her eyes fix on Ron as he walks towards the ray shield and then slowly looks towards the ceiling _Sorry Kim I have failed_ , and everything goes dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron leaves the dying woman and advances to the door activating his aura and shooting it at the shield. The barrier evaporates exposing the few remaining agents rear flank leaving them speechless as they notice the two dead commanders. Ron gives a battle cry and starts throwing the lotus blade piercing adversaries wile recalling it after each falls allowing him to continue the process. When its down to the last GJ agent Ron leaps into the air screaming causing the agent to rotate facing him, and throws his sword at full force piercing his throat so hard he flies back. The force is so great it drags the agent off his feet and pins him to the wall. Ron dematerializes the lotus blade allowing the dead agent to slide down to the floor and looks cross the dozens of littered bodies of both GJ and henchmen.

"Those of you remaining clean this up for our final guests arrive soon… Oh and dispose of the scientists their use is at an end." Ron turns and heads back for his personal quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Shego were closing in on the island, but Kim had burned most of the fuel while running full throttle.

"Wade were going to need that refuel so we can make a quick getaway once we have Ron," Kim says as the team's mission's coordinator appears on the screen.

"No big Kim! Gimme a minute to sequence the canister for an intercept course," Wade states while his fingers fly across his keyboard.

Somewhere in the exosphere a satellite is receiving a unique beamed code to prep fuel canister 04 for launch. The satellite starts rotating to adjust the canisters course.

"Alright Kim 15 seconds out… Wait… what's…. No! That can't be!" Wade exclaims.

As the fuel canister is separating a malfunction occurs and the satellite explodes without warning.

"Thank you Wade… for showing me the satellites location…" Ron quips as he removes his finger from his keypad. A giant Hydrogen-Fluoride laser slowly retracts into the hidden peak location with the landscape retracting to its original location hiding any trace of its existence.

"Wade what happened?" Kim asks.

"The satellite…. It's gone… something destroyed it once I put in the canister request… only one person could have done that and I don't think he wants you leaving his base… Sorry Kim I'll find an alternative means of assisting… Wade out." Wades face disappears and leaves the KP screensaver on the cars monitor.

The car looms closer to its destination as the island becomes visible and the duo prepares themselves for the ensuing fight that awaits them.

"Well Princess this is it… All or nothing," Shego says indifferently.

Kim turns to her cohort looking her in the eyes, "All or nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? leave a review good or bad. also I feel maybe 2 more chapters should wrap this little story up, and again I plan on posting 1 or 2 alternate endings after a couple requests so stick around after finishing and pick which ending you enjoy most and let me know. Also if you have any ideas that you think might improve this story or like my style and want something else let me know. as always Thank you for reading and see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed. Also this chapter contains graphic violence and mild vulgar language.

Chapter 11

Kim and Shego were closing in on their target. Kim gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white under battlesuit's gloves causing her to briefly let go of the wheel to crack her fingers. Suddenly her radio crackled to life as if possessed and started playing 'If today was your last day' (Nickleback), as if it was a sign. She tried turning the station but nothing happened, and then tried shutting the radio off but as before nothing happened.

The song continued _Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pict…_

Kim tuned it out and entered her own thoughts but the song perverted them, as she imagined _never getting to hold Ron again, their future gone, Ron being unsave able_ … _NO!_ "I will save him!" she blurted out loud causing Shego to jump n her seat.

"Gimme a heart attack next time Princess Jeez!" Shego barely finished her statement before another song invaded their airwaves.

 _Did you get the postcards I sent to you? Did it go through? (Greenday- Last night on Earth)_

"I assume he means the 'notes' he left Princess?" Shego jests.

"Not funny!" Kim says offended by her brash comment.

 _I've got the world on a string! (_ Frank Sinatra-Ive got the world on a string)

"I think he is trying to tell us his plans… or psyche us out… whichever…" Shego shrugs as gets ready for their approach.

The Purple car starts its rapid descent towards the shoreline of the tiny island and sees the destroyed remains of several GJ hover jets. They each push the thoughts of what happened to the back of their mind as they touchdown and drive right up to the already open blast door. Both exit the vehicle without a word and walk into the waiting elevator stepping light as possible and with great care. They reach the center of the pad and immediately the blast doors slam shut leaving the room in complete darkness then a few small red lights trigger flooding the eerie chamber with creepy shadows. The women jump back to back waiting for a fight when they hear a creaky-grindy noise and the platform starts descending making them lose their footing slightly. They descend for what feels like minutes because of the low light conditions and finally reach the bottom screeching to a halt. A door opposite from the side they entered opens revealing a long narrow hallway that forks at the end.

"Well looks like they want to split us up should we listen?" Shego mentions with her usual sarcastic voice and looks to Kim.

"I don't think so lets stick together for now and head to left." Kim points to the left hallway as they start walking. Both are looking around at the various paneling and know something major is going to happen based on the sheer number of large tubes trailing up and down the walls. Each tube had various symbols every so many feet with hazard symbols warning of heat, flammability, radioactivity and the like.

"What do you suppose they are for Kimmie?"

"I'm not sure but lets hope we find out before they are used…" Kim is cut off as an orange energy barrier beams appears before them stretching from one end of the hall down to the other forcing them to split up. Shego lights her plasma, which is weak still from her injury and tries touching the translucent wall and jumps back in pain as it shocks her.

"What's that sound?" Kim asks as the women turn around and see a fast approaching energy barrier moving up the hall forcing them to the fork.

"Run Shego!" both dart down the hall as fast as their legs will carry them and barely make it to their respective forks before they are caught in the unknown energy source. As each crosses their threshold another blast door closes behind them and then an additional barrier creates itself to prevent them damaging the doors.

"Shego can you hear me?" Kim screams as loud as she can.

"Princess just barely lets move on no point in waiting around!" Shego responds.

 _I don't like this… what is Ron trying to accomplish by separating us?_ Kim thinks as she jogs strolls down the hallway looking for any additional traps. She walks for a minute or two before she hits a dead end causing her to turn around and make sure it isn't a trap. On her right is a sign and door for the cafeteria while on the right is a door styling a red cross with clinic above it. She ponders for a minute before she hears a sudden hiss sound behind her causing her to pivot and see the dead end now retracting into the floor revealing a small elevator.

"This isn't sketchy at all," she says to no one before proceeding inside. A glass tube encases her and immediately shoots up with no windows or openings it looks as if she is just moving through a steel tube which makes her wonder where it lets out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shego you just couldn't stay dead could you? I had to adjust my strategy and expend more energy than I would have liked with those walls." Ron says as he walks through the doorway that just opened in front of her. He was glowing yellow with white colored energy arcing off his body causing the green tined woman to lose some of her nerve.

"Kimberly Anne was supposed to be alone but nevertheless you are just a slight delay in my plan… this time I will finish what I started…" Ron says before Shego interrupts him.

"Why are you doing this to her? Aren't you supposed to love her and do anything for her? She has sacrificed everything for your ungrateful ass and all you do in return is rip her heart out and grind it with your heel! And lets not forget what you did to Dr. D you… you SICK BASTARD!" Shego is seething with hatred for the man in front of her and ignites her hands that appear with the normal vigor fueled by all of that hatred.

"You think I wanted this? HAHAHAHA You are just as dumb as the rest… I am merely a puppet for the Yono… I was willing to sacrifice my life for her and I thought I did at that campsite… I was fully expecting to die when I threw her out of the blast zone I made peace with knowing that my death meant her survival…" he pauses and looks to his right and up into what appears to be a lens.

"What are you doing FREAK!" Shego taunts.

"Oh nothing that matters to you… my very existence has one singular purpose and nothing can be done to stop that now… " he clicks a button on his wrist, "I can no longer even express my love for her as I have no control of my body and if I do the Yono will take complete control. However Ruber Mortem will take care of all problems but fortunate for you… you wont be around to see it."

Ron's hand glows as a blood red katana appears in his hand with a onyx black hilt that looks like something straight from a hellscape. Shego ignites her hands knowing this encounter will be her last _This is for you Princess make this count_.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shego charges with a battle cry.

The two enhanced beings battle with ferocity that rivals that of Greek heroes leaking scorch marks and gouges in the walls of the hallway. Shego starts throwing plasma alternating hands and ramping up her speed causing Ron to be engulfed in green flames and smoke. She pauses after an intense 30 second barrage to catch her breathe and let the smoke clear to see what damage she did. It doesn't take long before her mouth drops as he steps forward with both arms outstretched, as if to say is that all, and radiating yellow light without a single scratch. The aura dissipates and he raises his arm to strike as his victim backs away only to be sliced in half in her midriff.

Shego coughs as blood intrudes her mouth and starts pouring out as she stand there holding where she was just slashed. She turns her head as her stomach slides in two and both sections of her body fall to the floor.

"Well this is familiar isn't it Shego… to bad there isn't a beam though to hold you apart." Ron approaches the bisected woman who is trying to pull herself together for a last ditch effort.

"Don't bother I'll make this quick for you…" He trails off as the katana in his hand slowly grows several feet and now has a 3 foot long single blade jagged executioners axe attached. "Goodbye for the last time Shego… Oh and say Hi to Drakken for me!" Shego looks at the ceiling and closes her eyes _Goodbye Princess I did my best_ she hears a whoosh _PHKKKKKKKT!_

Ron dematerializes the lotus blade while turning and heading back from where he originated clicking a several buttons on his wrist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim exits the now stopped elevator tube into what appears to be an office. She sees various consoles, a desk with a command module, various boards filled with diagrams and writing. _This must be Ron's_ she contemplates as se walks towards a monitor that has security feeds across it. In one corner there is a lab full of dead people wearing lab clothes in a pile, another shows the barracks full of people grasping their throats from either asphyxiation or poisonous gas. She turns away for a minute as she sees Betty and Du on a monitor both dead in a large circle and another showing a room full of the missing agents.

"That explains why we haven't seen anyone here yet," she spurs.

One screen catches her attention though as it contains living beings.

{" _Shego you just couldn't stay dead could you? I had to adjust my strategy and expend more energy than I would have liked with those walls_ … _Kimberly Anne was supposed to be alone but nevertheless you are just a slight delay in my plan… this time I will finish what I started_ …" Ron says before Shego interrupts him.

" _Why are you doing this to her? Aren't you supposed to love her and do anything for her? She has sacrificed everything for your ungrateful ass and all you do in return is rip her heart out and grind it with your heel! And lets not forget what you did to Dr. D you… you SICK BASTARD!_ " Shego's hands light up on the screen.

" _You think I wanted this? HAHAHAHA You are just as dumb as the rest… I am merely a puppet for the Yono… I was willing to sacrifice my life for her and I thought I did at that campsite… I was fully expecting to die when I threw her out of the blast zone I made peace with knowing that my death meant her survival…"_ he pauses and looks to his right and up into what appears to be a lens.}

Just as Ron looks up into the camera as if looking to Kim the feed is cut.

"OH NO!" Kim screams and immediately begins running around looking for anything of use in her situation. _I cant believe he thought he was going to die… why would he die for me? I don't understand!_ Kim's thoughts are tearing at her very soul as she tries to take in what she just heard. She doesn't know if she should hate him for what he has become or love him because it was because of her this all happened. "Why couldn't I have died there and prevented all of… This!" Kim turns and slams her fists on the console with the security footage, and as soon as she does the feed from the missing square returns revealing a woman cut in half at the waist and also decapitated. "NOOOOOO!"

She whips around as she hears a door open and is greeted by a smirking blond with his arms behind his back.

"Do you expect me to give up Ronald? Do you expect me to forget everything we have gone through? To forget my Love for YOU?! What do want from me?" Kim breaks into tears as her heart pours out trying to reach him.

"No… No Kimberly Anne Possible…" Ron starts.

"Kimberly Anne Stoppable you mean!" She yells back trying to break through.

He pauses for a second as if locked in an internal struggle, "Not yet Babe… But No KP I expect you… To DIE! The whole world," he turns side-to-side arms raised and looks each direction, "To DIE!"

She stares at him lost in hopelessness as he starts towards her. "My Ron could never do that… YOU could never do that… this evil isn't you so come back to me Baby come back and lets leave this place forev…*gurgle*" Kim is cut off as Ron clutches her throat and squeezes. Her vision starts to blur and pulsate as her oxygen is used up and right before she passes out she falls to her knees and sees Ron standing there gripping the arm that had been holding her.

She somersaults away from him to get some distance as he turns to face her. She jumps up "Wait Ron I have something to show you!"

His curiosity piqued he stops short of reaching her and waits for what she has to show him. She then reaches up to her now bruising neck and seizes the zipper to the battlesuit. She then unzips the protective armor she wore and drops it off revealing her wedding gown beneath its protection. Her dress was a single strap the contored the curves of her body accentuating her figure flowing down to an asymmetrical point on the opposite leg. She then holds up her ring to her face and looks directly into Ron's eyes "Please remember my love Ron… I don't know what I would do without you… Please… Please return to me…" she finishes with tears rolling down her cheeks as her eyes start to turn red. Ron just stares at her locked again in conflict before uttering "K…Kim…" he materializes the lotus blade flips it around and plunges it straight into his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what do you think? let me know in a review or message i promise I don't bite. So will Ron be saved from the evil? what is Ruber Mortem? and other questions you want answered i might not have covered? leave a review with your answers. Also thanks again to all for reading my tale the next chapter should be the end but we will see it might be another giant chapter like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still (unfortunately) don't own these characters. This chapter is the last chapter i am posting an epilogue now as well which can be a quote unquote alternate ending if not satisfied here. but give both a read to find out.

Chapter 12

"Ron! NO!" Kim's voice cracks as she sees the blade sticking out of his chest. Ron's mouth quivers open and closed as if trying to say something that prompts Kim to run close and hold him in her arms as he collapses.

"Ki… Kim… I don't… know what… I'm sor… sorry… I Love you…" and with his final word he breathes out with a death rattle.

"Ron… No don't leave me I cant do this without you…" Kim cries again and drops her head onto that of her friend. The only thing that stops her is when she starts feeling heat causing her to look up and see Ron glowing with a blue aura and the cavity in chest begins to close. She lowers him to the floor and backs away from him as he starts to lift into the air eyes glowing blue and now injury free. Kim is lost for words at the sight but someone else has plenty to say.

"Kim… Kim are you there? Communication has been restored I don't know what you did but keep the Kimmunicator up so I can listen in!" wade exclaims so the distraught hero can hear him.

"That fool thought he could kill me with my sibling blade… he was foolish… I warned him if he tried to express that ugh 'love' for you that I would completely claim his body for myself and now nothing can stop Ruber Mortem!" The Yono's voice emanates from Ron's body. _Ron loved me enough to sacrifice himself… again_ Kim thought before remembers back to Latin recalling the words, "Glad you made me take Latin Ron came in handy again…" Kim whispers to herself.

"I see you know some Latin Kimberly however you should know it is named... after YOU!"

Kim gasps at the revelation and realizes that even controlled by an ancient malevolent being I was still the most important thing on his mind even if not in the best of ways.

"The fools entire existence and mind revolved around his pathetic feelings for you HA HA HA that was his downfall," Yono taunts her again.

Sensing the entity is goading her into acting without thinking she takes a step back and slowly bumps her kimmunicator to instruct Wade to search the labs archives for the weapon.

"Oh there will be no need for that Kimberly…" Yono motions towards her recently moved wrist, "I will simply tell you how it work. Each of those bases you have been investigating wasn't as abandoned as your group presumed. As each base wasn't abandoned simply the construction was completed already." Ron's body brings his arms behind his back leaning slightly forward as if to gloat, " Wade is it? Simply look up file RM320 under folder marked KAP... I'll wait…" Ron smirks.

"Got it Kim starting the disarm process now" Wade says in a voice to where only she could hear.

"I wouldn't do that Wade… Now where was I? Ah yes so my plan was simple build several minor facilities to throw off suspicion however the weapon was simply below the floor waiting for my signal to activate and detonate all 48 positron bombs simultaneously creating a singularity that would engulf the Earth and finally fulfill my will!" Yono throws Ron's arms in the air for a victory cheer.

"But by destroying the Earth would you not be destroyed also?" Kim tries to appeal his logic.

"In this dimension I will be yes but all I must do is simply enter my consciousness back into another reality."

Kim was running out of ideas to keep this 'thing' from activating his device while Wade disarmed the various warheads.

"Finished Kim!" Wade cheered as he deactivated the last site, "Wait I'm picking up bogeys?"

"Oh I warned you not to do that you see I just fed you a partial truth… I was truthful about Ruber Mortem being positron bombs I merely exaggerated how many existed… the 48 sites you so kindly 'deactivated' simply put were waiting for complete deactivation which in turn has launched tomahawk cruise missiles from several nearby sites. Oh what I should say is the program you just ended was the only thing preventing the launch of those missiles, which were all locked onto your location. Goodbye Wade!"

"Kim I'm sorry…" is all he can say before the screen turns to static.

"Wade!" a hysterical Kim screams at the screen. Meanwhile in Middleton an explosion that can be seen 3 counties away is witnessed as an unknown amount of tomahawk missiles find their mark leaving a crater 100 ft. deep (30.5 meters).

"You…you killed Wade! How could you?" Kim is in tears as everyone she knows continues to be torn from her.

"If you do recall I only said to open that file and warned him not to try anything," says Yono diverting the blame.

"Ron or not I have to stop you… you have left me no choice!" Kim jumps into her normal attack stance but the addition of a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ron reciprocates her pose and the two begin a duel that could determine the fate of the world.

The battle rages on with neither side conceding but Yono has withheld using the lotus blade against this rival as he wants to see what she is made of. Kim launches various rapid kicks towards Ron's head each being blocked but does the unsuspected by doing a partial flip grabbing his ankles and wrenching them out from underneath him causing the two to tumble to the floor. With Ron's body on the floor Kim pushed up onto her wrists and kicked with a floor to pivot around and then straddled her fiancé. She placed each knee into one of his forearms and pressed as hard as she could pinning them down. _I'm sorry for this Ronnie_ and she began pounding his exposed face with her fists as hard as she could repeatedly. She continues her barrage with closed eyes afraid to look at the harm she is causing to his face with the repeated strikes. She decides it is time to peek and looks down to be greeted by a devilish smile and two brown eyes staring at her.

"Let…Go… Of… My… Husband! *huff*" she forces out with each successive hit before finally stopping from exhaustion.

"Is that all you have? I'm disappointed 'Kimmie'… disappointed I waited for this no matter all shall be over soon… goodbye Kimberly Anne Possible!" Ron's eyes begin to glow yellow and his hair starts to wave like being pushed by the wind.

'Huh?" just then Kim feels it… feels the stick in her back as the lotus blade pierces through her but before delivering the final blow she feels the blade retract and looks down to see eyes staring back at her. One yellow the other an all to familiar brown with tears running from it.

'Ron I knew… you could… do it…" Kim collapses onto him giving Ron the fuel he needs to force back the Yono and lets out a blood-curdling scream as the love of his life collapses on him. Ron continues fighting the Yono's control over him enough that he gains back shaky control of this body and slowly lowers Kim off of him onto her back and stands up with his legs spread and arms straight out an head rocked back in a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ron grabs his chest and with a sudden surge blue aura sparks from his fingers and pushes through his flesh into his chest cavity. With an immense yank his finger return out of his chest but are stopped as the yellow aura he is gripping resisted the pull. After several seconds it moves out slightly further, then again, and again until final there is a deadlock between the two forces. Ron gritting his teeth so hard they are on the verge of cracking, lets out one more monumental scream, and uses all his remaining strength to pull the remaining yellow force from his body. Ron collapses as the Yono's life force warbles and pulses letting out a loud noise comparable to a scream as it expands and then implodes into nothingness.

Ron looks up and the surge of all the past several weeks flood him memory as he recalls all the lives he was responsible for extinguishing and… "KIM!" he jumps up and turns around to find her still laying there blood starting to pool beneath her and races to her side. He gently lifts her head in one hand and rests her torso onto his leg placing his other arm across her stomach and begins to weep.

He feels a hand brush his cheek and he eyes dart to the source and sees Kim touching his face to which he quickly reacts by lifting the arm on her stomach and cups her hand in his.

"You did it Ron… you beat him… I knew you could…" Kim coughs out.

"No Kim let me heal you conserve your strength I can…" Ron franticly says before Kim touches his lip with a finger.

"No Ron it's to late for that… please just let me finish what I need to say… Please?" Kim is fighting nature to keep conscious as Ron nods his head in confirmation.

"Ron after you disappeared I didn't know what I was going to do we searched forever trying to find you… you *cough* saved my life and then you were gone…" Kim starts tearing up again remembering the feeling. "I dropped out of school because I knew that a world without you wasn't a world worth… saving anymore… that if you weren't here with me… it wasn't *cough* a world living in…" Ron's tears interrupt her for a second as they hit her face and mix with her own tears.

"But Ron… even after all… that happened… I still cared about you each step of the way… I Love You Ronald Stoppable… *cough**cough* I would have been proud to be your wife today and… I Do… Goodbye… My… Love…*gurgle*" Kim looks at him one last time as he vision pulses and fades for the last time. Ron sees the time on the nearby wall and sees it is after midnight in Middleton and that it would have been their wedding day.

As Kim starts closing her eyes he looks into them, "I Love you Kim Possible I always have and I always will… and you would have made me the proudest man alive…"

Kim's eyes close but as they do her lips curl in one last smile showing him she had heard his declaration before fading from existence.

"I guess I wasn't 'good' enough for you in the end… that everything I fear came to pass… that I destroyed everything I ever cared about… the only person I have ever… Loved…" Ron lifts his 'wife' into his arms as he stands and walks towards his large observation window and stares into the ocean.

"Kimberly Anne Possible I Do take you to be my wife… and life without you isn't a life worth living…" Ron readjusts the fragile frame into his one arm as he reaches onto his keypad and keys several buttons.

Six hidden bunkers, placed at the two poles and at four points along the equator, activate their countdown clock of 10 seconds arming their positron warheads as a giant laser blasts a tunnel in the ground before deactivating. In the few seconds they were at work each laser makes a tunnel 300 miles (483 Km) into Earth's surface. As each laser shuts down an elongated needle style missile launches into the chasm at the Mach IV detonating at the chasm floor. All six go off together causing singularities to be created within the planet.

"Don't worry my Love we will be together again…" Ron says grieve as he hugs the woman into him as tight as he can facing the window. He lowers his head down one last time kissing her cold lips as a vast white wall approaches them engulfing everything it touches and consumes them.

The once peaceful looking blue marble revolving around an inconspicuous star suddenly glows bright white and like a flash of light is gone leaving a dark empty space where once there had been life and countless dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading. this was a project I had wanted to do for a long time featuring evil Ron as he didn't get the exposure in the show that I hoped he would. but what did you think let me know in the comments below if you prefer this ending or the epilogue it will help for future projects. please take a minute to review positive or negative what you felt. this will be my last authors note for this story so as always Thank You for reading and swing back around later for other projects I am working on.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own he characters

Epilogue

(Alternate Ending)

Ron awoke startled as a log on the fire cracked, "KP NO!"

A rudely awakened Kim lifts her head from being nuzzled in Ron's neck partially by choice mostly by being forced from a jumpy Ron.

"What is it Baby?" Kim asks in a seductive and tired voice.

"Kim your… your ok? But the explosion? And the Yono? And me not being good enough for you?"

"Ron you were dreaming I am fine You are fine it was just a log crackling… lets go cuddle in the tent and make you forget about it." Kim stands up and offers her hand to the confused young man.

"But it all seemed so real KP I swear I had let you down and everyone was dead and I… I destroyed everything because I couldn't live without you..." he is interrupted by a well-placed kiss from a gorgeous redheaded, emerald-eyed woman.

"Ron you will always be good for me… no matter what I promise… I Love You now come with me and you can tell me about this dream."

"Ok KP I guess my subconscious was just running with what I said before we fell asleep."

The two walk into the nearby tent after dousing the campfire and get comfortable under a quilt together. Kim lays her head on Ron's arm as he wraps it around her and stares into his face and eyes as he tells her about his nightmare. The night carries on but the couple is once again sound asleep but this time both with smiles on their face knowing nothing in the world can come between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later on the first day of spring a wedding takes place in Middleton between two inseparable people. One goofy looking blond in a black tux and a small pink mammal by his side; the other a young woman with her hair pulled back the way he likes wearing a one strapped asymmetrical white dress. The two exchange their vows and have their first kiss as husband and wife and turn towards the cheering crowd before them containing hundreds of family, friends, and people helped by the duo, even those thwarted attended. Somewhere in the crowd a green tinted woman and blue shaded man are whistling and carrying on as the couple waves to them and the man then does the unexpected and whisks the dark haired woman off of her feet and plants a big kiss on her lips which makes her swoon. Only one person isn't cheering in the audience as the brunette sits their outwardly pouting at her rival's big day but secretly thinking to herself _I'm happy for you Kim and loser I mean Ron but for old times sake I wont let you know that_. The newly weds walk down the aisle together past the ecstatic crowd, "KP?"

"I believe you mean KS babe" Kim laughs at his slipup

"Oh yeah gotta get used to that hehe… I promise I will never let you down from now til forever…"

"I know you wont your terrified of black holes..." Kim winks as Ron winces at the comment, " But I Wont let you down either Dear."

The two share another kiss as they pass through the doors to outside stepping into their life's next great adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading


End file.
